


A Gentle Snowfall

by stevenAstarphase



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenAstarphase/pseuds/stevenAstarphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow even a simple walked down the street with Kotetsu causes Yuri trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I was sent a while back for sharing a scarf :3c

“Don’t cling to me like that, we’re in public.”

Kotetsu pouted. Yuri hated when he did that. 

“Aw, c’mon, it’s late! No one’s gonna see! Besides it’s cold!” 

One arm around Yuri’s waist, Kotetsu nuzzled against his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh into the soft blue fabric of his scarf. Flakes of snow drifted down to the sidewalk, shimmering under the streetlights. It _was_ cold, Yuri wasn’t about to dispute that. Still, being so close to Kotetsu as often as Yuri found himself was...disarming.

“You should’ve brought a jacket,” Yuri murmured. Despite his words, Yuri placed one hand on Kotetsu’s, rubbing the cold, bare skin gently. “Your hands are freezing...” 

Kotetsu chuckled, knowing he’d won. In response, he shoved his hand into Yuri’s jacket pocket. 

“Don’t push it,” Yuri said dryly.

“Hey, you felt how cold my hand was just now,” Kotetsu argued with a grin. “Besides, if I was pushing it, I’d do this.” 

Kotetsu pulled Yuri in closer, hips bumping together. With his free hand, he unwrapped Yuri’s scarf partway, wrapping it around his neck. Without the scarf in the way, Kotetsu’s cheek pressed up against Yuri’s affectionately. His skin was freezing and his beard felt prickly against Yuri’s skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to push him away. 

Instead, Yuri put both hands in his pockets, entwining his fingers with Kotetsu’s. They felt significantly warmer. 

Kotetsu quietly laughed again.

“You sound pleased with yourself,” Yuri’s lips curved with the slight hint of a smile.

“Well, I--” Kotetsu cut himself off as he slipped on a patch of ice with an incoherent yell, grabbing onto Yuri’s coat.

Yuri braced himself, grabbing onto Kotetsu’s shoulders instinctively. Kotetsu stared up at him, somewhat in shock, then grinned sheepishly.

“Heh...thanks.”

“Honestly,” Yuri sighed, shaking his head, “causing such a ruckus from just walking down the street. I might as well carry you home myself.”

“Hah, good one,” Kotetsu’s shoulders shook with soft laughter.

“What, you think I can’t?” Yuri arched an eyebrow at the older man.

“Well I never said-- _Whoa!”_

With relative ease, Yuri scooped the other man up, holding him bridal-style. He gave him a triumphant little smirk before taking a step forward.

“Now then, maybe we’ll get home in a _timely_ fashion and--”

“Okay, okay, I believe you, just put me down!”

Yuri let him down gently, careful of ice patches. Upon inspection, Kotetsu’s face was red, whether from the cold or embarrassment, Yuri wasn’t sure.He stood awkwardly for a moment before turning to continue down the street at Yuri’s side.

With a tiny smile, Yuri pulled at Kotetsu’s sleeve, pulling him close again. “Let’s go,” he spoke in a soft voice, draping the scarf around Kotetsu’s neck again.

 


End file.
